Cold
by usaghinobaka
Summary: The group lands in a very cold world and a very brutal storm almost kills Kurogane. Becomes rather... explicit towards the end. Kurofai


It was very cold. Not Celes cold, but cold nonetheless. And what made it worse was the wind. It howled and howled between the trees, scattering snow and tiny icicles as sharp and hard as needles. They would cut whatever skin they touched, but blood wouldn't flow. Far too cold for the blood to flow, it just froze on the skin, cutting it further with every wrong move. The ground was covered with puffy snow, waist high and made walking very difficult. Fallen trees and branches were covered from sight but not unreachable by foot and it was easy to trip. The first time he tripped Fai could almost swear that the snow was alive and hungry for human flesh. It covered him from every direction, instantly melting at contact with his warm clothes and skin and hair, only to completely freeze immediately afterwards and form a painful crust. It was, however, not as cold as Celes.

Fai was used to this kind of cold. He didn't like it, but he knew how to handle it. Keep moving, keep yourself as dry as possible, and never, no matter what, stop for more than five minutes. Death here was a white, cold and silent beast, and it grabbed all who even hesitated.

Fai would not stop. His quest had been seen as lost cause by all, but he was determined to win this one or die trying. For the first time in his life he was hoping his body would make it, could handle the harsh weather. It was not for himself though. It was because his death would claim another's life too, and THAT he just could not accept.

It was close to sunset, he didn't have much time left. He hurried on.

* * *

_Great, another snow-world. This is just my luck_ Kurogane thought as he shoved the rest of his party off himself.

'God dammit, shiro manju, will you EVER learn to land?' he said out loud. Syaoran helped Sakura up on her feet, but the mage lingered for just one more second. When he finally got off him his face was pale and he had such fear in his blue eyes that Kurogane felt a pang of fear himself. If there was something in this world that could terrify the mage to this degree, it might be a serious problem. The blonde had proven on numerous occasions to be stronger than he let out and that look was pure and utter terror.

'What?' he asked.

Fai seemed to collect himself, and Kurogane could almost feel the pain it took Fai to put on his trademark smile.

'Nothing for you to worry about, Kuro-chan' he said with his eyes closed, and then he turned away from Kurogane's searching look to take in the landscape.

'Sakura-chan, don't you think that Kuro-daddy has become softer and softer? I think you're putting on weight, Kuro-pup. But it's not like I'm complaining, it helps with the landings' he purred in Kurogane's direction and then dogged his fist and ran away.

'Get back here!' Kurogane yelled as he lunged to grab the mage's silly coat, but Fai evaded him once more.

Sakura started shaking from the cold and Syaoran gave her his coat.

'You take it, hime, I'm not that cold anyway', he said, teeth already starting to clatter.

Fai looked at them, a small smile on his face and Kurogane took the time to admire that smile with all his heart. It was honest, one of the very few honest smiles Fai had ever produced.

'Ah, Kuro-pu, we need to find some shelter very fast' he said and gave Sakura his coat.

'No shit! You used all of your brain to figure that one up, huh?'

Fai gave Kurogane one of his brightest smiles. 'Oh, Kuro-pon is sooooo sweet to think I need ALL my brain for that. But he is right. With Kuro-smarty around we tend to stop thinking.' Kurogane arched an eyebrow, readying himself for the inevitable. Fai flashed an even brighter smile. 'Not to make Kuro-tan feel _too_ stupid' he said and started running.

'Oi, stop jumping around and get what's coming to you!' he yelled as he started after the crazy mage.

'Don't worry, Kuro-pon, I still love you. I still love my stupid Kuro-puppy' he gave Kurogane a quick peck and then he ran for dear life with Kurogane at his heels, sword in hand and a bright glowing blush growing on his face. The place where Fai had kissed him burned and tingled.

Kurogane blamed what happened next on a combination of exaggerated bad luck, lack of sleep and a cold-induced slowness of reflexes. Fai stopped abruptly, head cocked to one side, eyes tightly shut and hands away from his body, palms up. He stopped right in front of Kurogane and nothing short of a miracle could have prevented the collision. On this world miracles were on very short supply. Kurogane only had time to throw away his sword before he collapsed full force into the slim form in front of him. Out of reflex he wrapped his arms around the small frame of the mage and instilled a circular motion, using his right shoulder to break their fall. They rolled in the snow a couple of times before they stopped, Kurogane still holding the blonde tightly in his arms. He breathed deeply, taking in the smell of Fai's hair, and then held it in as Fai did not make any movement at all. He held him tighter still as he asked:

'Oi, mage, are you all right?' he didn't like the panic that had somehow managed to invade his voice, but he didn't care about that as he didn't get an answer. The body in his arms felt limp and he disliked that more than the panic in his voice. For a very frightening few seconds thoughts too dark for speech raced through his head. Then he felt Fai start to shake and squiggle. He let go and the mage lifted himself on his hands and drew in a long breath. His checks were flushed and his eyes were a bit watery. His hair touched Kurogane's face and he couldn't suppress a shudder. Fai breathed again before he could speak.

'Kuro-pu, you almost strangled me to death' he whispered and fell on Kurogane, too weak to support himself. And now Kurogane could not get up fast enough, because Fai puffed his intermittent breathing directly into Kurogane's ears. He blushed violently and stood up, supporting the mage too, but keeping him at a distance.

'Sorry' he said and looked away.

Fai stared at him for a brief moment and Kurogane caught a glimpse of something new on the mage's face before the latter could strap his trademark smile back on his face and ask, voice just a touch shaky:

'Kuro-daddy was worried for me? That's just too sweet!'

'Tch!' Kurogane said in response and scrambled back to his feet. He turned his back to the mage because he couldn't keep looking at him. That fake smile of his was a bit week now, as if thrown aback by Kurogane's lack of reaction. He decided to take advantage of the situation. He turned around.

'Yes, I was worried. I thought…' he trailed off, looking in the direction they had come, then his features hardened as he took a decision. 'I thought I had hurt you.'

'Oh?' Fai couldn't keep an eyebrow to rise. So what if I _did_ get hurt?'

Kurogane kept his hands at his back, clamped into tight fists. He looked the blonde straight into the eyes, pinning their blue gaze by pure will alone.

'I don't think I could ever get over hurting you.' His voice broke as he said that. 'I never want to hurt you, and I will never allow others to hurt you either. So get that through your thick head.'

There was a moment of complete silence, and Kurogane could not keep from taking great delight from Fai's expression. It was utter surprise, combined with longing and a melancholy that made him look more attractive to Kurogane than he had ever before. He took a step towards the blonde, his hands no longer tight fists. When Fai didn't move he took him back in his arms, liking the way his hands could go all the way around the small man.

'What possessed you to stop so suddenly, anyway?' he whispered as he closed the distance between his mouth and Fai's. Fai immediately tensed and got out of Kurogane's embrace. He shook his head to get it all together.

'There's a storm coming. It's big. We'll die if we don't find shelter very fast.'

He pulled away from Kurogane's embrace not looking him in the eyes and started towards Syaoran and Sakura.

Kurogane watched him leave and he felt slightly dazed. He could still feel the warmth of Fai's body in his hands, the way his shoulders had sank a little to accommodate his arms. He was not going to loose this chance.

In two big steps he outran the mage and grabbed his hand. He turned him easily and took him back in his arms. With one gentle hand he turned the startled mage's face upwards and looked into his eyes, their bright blue stunningly clear.

'If you want me to stop tell me so now.' He didn't let go of the mage and Fai didn't try to break free and Kurogane's hopes went up-up-up. He saw the battle in Fai's eyes and held his breath. At last, Fai smiled a very sad smile and looked away. Kurogane shook his head and let him go. He took a small step back, allowing the other to settle and then said: 'I'm sorry, I will never do that again.'

Fai seemed to gather himself and looked at Kurogane, a feeling that looked like the most excruciating kind of pain filling his eyes. Kurogane could barely breathe. He had anticipated rejection and had been somewhat prepared for it. He had not, however, anticipated Fai to be _this_ hurt by his confession.

'Kurogane…' Fai started, and suddenly Kurogane didn't want to hear it. He was a brave man, he had rarely felt fear before, but he just couldn't hear this. 'Let's go, there's a storm coming. Let's get the kids.' And he just kept walking. So he missed Fai's face, Fai's tears, Fai's silent confession 'I love you'.

Kurogane arrived back at the kids just in time to see a _very_ ominous cloud approaching. He stared in disbelief for a few minutes, then he started moving. He took a belt from his armour and tied Sakura to Syaoran.

'So that you don't get separated' he answered their questioning looks. 'It's probably going to snow very hard, so it's going to be easy to separate. This way you two stay together no matter what.'

'What about Fai-san?' asked Syaoran.

Mokona chose this moment to appear from Syaoran's clothes.

'Kurogane is going to take care of Fai just like Syaoran will take care of Sakura.' And then, before anyone could react, he added 'Lovey-dovey'.

'Shut up, shiro manjuu, or _you_ will definitely be lost in the storm.' He kicked the white thing and it squeaked with pleasure.

He looked up and saw Fai coming up in his track. His eyes were hidden by his hair.

'Get a move on, we have to find some kind of shelter.'

Fai seemed to get back from wherever he had been in his mind and put on what Kurogane thought was the worse and most transparent version of his smile.

'Yes, Kuro-daddy' he said. He started to put the rest of their things together and Mokona jumped on his shoulder.

'Kurogane tied Sakura to Syaoran so that they do not fall apart from each other. Mokona thinks that is cute. Mokona thinks Kurogane should tie _you_ to him, so that _you_ two don't get separated.

Kurogane saw the flicker of surprise and what seemed like embarrassment that Fai couldn't keep from showing on his face.

'Don't worry, I'll tie you to the manjuu and the two of you can go on talking about Sakura and Syaoran all you want.'

'But what about Kurogane?' asked Mokona. 'Who will he be tied to?'

'I don't need to be tied to anybody!' he yelled at the white thing, a bit too much anger in his voice, and then he started moving towards the forest. 'I do fine by myself' he murmured.

'Hime, I think that in the forest the storm will not be as bad as here in the open field. We should go.'

Sakura gave Syaoran a very warm smile and took his hand in hers.

'Yes, I think so too.'

'Come on, love-birds, this storm is really dangerous' said Fai to the two and gently pushed their backs. He walked beside them behind Kurogane. His broad back was a little crouched, and Fai knew it wasn't because of the high wind. He wanted to say something to the warrior, but he didn't know what he could possibly say. It was wrong for the two of them to do this. Kurogane could do much better than Fai, _should_ do much better, and however much he wanted those strong arms holding him again, he could not bring himself to give into the feeling, because that would only drag Kurogane into a pit of suffering. Fai knew all too well what happened to those whom he allowed himself to love openly. They _always_ died. In pain. And, _always_, Fai could trace his blame to the last drop of blood they shed. He would _not_ do this to Kurogane, he just _would not_. The warrior was strong, he would get over this, and then they would all be fine. Because as long as he could keep them at arm's length they were safe. But, oh, how he wanted to be back in that suffocating embrace, to breathe only the smell of Kurogane's skin and his clothes and to feel his heart beet so rapidly. He had wanted to die in that very moment, because he did not think he would ever live a more perfect one in his life. But he couldn't die there. And now he was left with the memory of it. It almost drove him mad to look at that back and those arms moving back and forth and not lounge at them, wrap himself in them, look for the touch of lips. But he would not do it. He closed a fist and pressed his nails into the flesh of his palm until he could feel blood slowly coming out of the wounds. Then something broke his chain of thought as he felt the blood in his palm freeze and then start cutting his skin. He realized that they had not anticipated the full force of the upcoming storm. They were going to die a violent and quick death if they did not find shelter soon.

'Kurogane!' he yelled, barely covering the wind' look for a cave or something. We won't make it otherwise.'

Kurogane nodded once and quickened his step. They were going really fast now, and Fai stood behind the kids to make sure they were still following. The belt thing had been a very good idea, because he could barely make out Kurogane's form in the thick snow, and the wind cut his skin and made his eyes water.

They had been walking for maybe twenty minutes and started to feel a bit tired when Sakura tripped over something hidden in the snow and almost fell. Syaoran helped her settle, but the slight delay made them lose sight of Kurogane.

'Kurogane!' Fai yelled, horror filling his voice and giving it strength. 'Kurogane, where are you?'

The figure of the warrior appeared in front of them. He took Fai's hand and drew his face near his own. Fai let him, incapable of denying him twice in a day, but Kurogane only shouted in his ear.

'There's a town ahead. I saw a light. Stay close.'

Fai nodded, trying to hide his disappointment, and took Syaoran's hand. He turned to follow Kurogane and he saw the warrior being picked up by something big and thrown into a tree. His head hit the tree with a _thump_ loud enough to cover the scream of the wind and then he just lay there, crumpled, at the foot of the tree. Fai screamed and ran towards him, panic filling his head like five thousand black birds flying about in his head, obliterating all thought. He reached him and knelt in front of him, seeing the wrong angle his shoulder made with his body and the thin line of already frosted blood coming out of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the thing approaching, probably wanting to finish what it had started. Fai was filled with such rage that he took Kurogane's sword and turned at the beast. It looked like a demented bear, two heads and fur the black of a pitch dark night, but Fai didn't stop to think at the uniqueness of it. With one fast and calculated twist of his arm he threw the sword at it and it hit the bear square between the eyes of one of its heads. Without thinking Fai took Kurogane's knife and ran towards the beast. He ducked a huge paw that would have easily taken his head off and drove the knife to the hilt in the beast's chest. He took it out and stabbed the beast again, this time also twisting the blade a bit. The third time he stabbed at it, the beast was already dead. He took both the knife and the sword from it and turned back to Kurogane. He found him staring back in utter disbelief. Syaoran and Sakura were wearing equivalent masks of surprise.

'What?' he said and put the knife and sword back in their places. He then proceeded to help Kurogane to his feet.

'Let's go' he said and started dragging Kurogane. The warrior moved easily at first, not allowing himself to lean too hard on the thin magician, but eventually the dizziness took hold of him and he nearly collapsed before Fai could catch him. He stopped abruptly and turned towards him.

'If you can walk better by leaning on me, just do it. This stupid pride of yours is slowing us down.'

'You're lucky I'm hit to my head, or you'd be wearing your face in your hands by now' he said, but he didn't think the words carried in the strong wind. He did however lean on the magician and it did indeed increase their speed. He could see the lights of the town again when the ground underneath his feet gave way and he fell, feet first, into a hole. He saw bright white flashes on a very black background and for a few seconds he fainted. The pain brought him back because someone was pulling mighty hard at his dislocated shoulder, and in the wrong direction. He looked up to see Fai' face looking down at him, horror and pain mixing in his eyes.

'Hold on!' he yelled and Kurogane realized he was hanging by said hand and Fai was holding him. He had fallen into what looked like a very large hole in the ground. This was just his luck. Then he felt himself slowly going down before he stopped with a painful jerk. He looked up again and saw Fai sliding slowly with him. Damn skinny mage, this was like him literally clinging on a blade of grass. It he didn't do something, they were both going to fall, because the mage was just stupid enough not to let go. So Kurogane did the only thing he could think of. He looked up at Fai and shouted 'GO!' with all his might and then slipped his hand out of his glove. Fai clutched desperately at his hand and for a moment it seemed he would actually be able to overpower the ninja, but Kurogane knew his equipment better than any other, so eventually he slipped. He saw Fai cry out at him, and then even that was taken in by the storm. He hit the ground just a split second later, and his last thought was of Fai, Fai killing the beast, fear and rage flashing in his eyes, coated by a deep and honest concern. Maybe …

* * *

Fai was holding Kurogane's hand desperately, trying not to shake it because he knew the shoulder was dislocated. But he would not let go. He couldn't see the end of the fall, but it must be a long way down, and he wasn't going to let go. 'Hold on!' he yelled, and honestly, what was the man to do but hold on, and that thought almost made him giggle. _Keep it together, dammit!_ He thought and he felt himself slip slightly. Kurogane's weight was pulling them both down. He spread his feet wide and tried to shift his weight to the back of his body while still holding to the hand and they stopped for a few seconds. He was thinking he would try and swing Kurogane up on the cliff when they started slipping again, faster this time. His chest was now also hanging and he felt a burn in his chest as he tried to pull back but couldn't.

Then Kurogane started wriggling and when he looked at him the ninja shouted 'GO!' and then tried to slip out of his glove. Panic hit Fai with a whole new wave. No, he was just simply not going to let that happen, he was going to pull Kurogane up or fall with him, but he was NOT going to let go. Again. He summoned all his strength and held on, fighting Kurogane for his life, but he slipped a bit further and for a split second he balanced instinctively and Kurogane took advantage of that like the tricking bastard that he was and Fai was left with a black glove in his hands. He screamed something that sounded broken to his ears and looked down, trying to see Kurogane, his black cape, his sword, ANYTHING, but there was nothing.

'Kurogane! Kurogane, you bastard, answer me! Answer me or I'll go down there and break your _other_ arm as well! Damn you, selfish bastard!' he felt his beet being grabbed by strong hands and he was pulled back from the cliff. He realized he had been hanging waist deep, that he would have fallen in a few minutes and turned. He saw Syaoran's face, only inches apart. He was pressing Fai's legs into the deep snow. Fai struggled to get loose, but Syaoran pinned him down. He pushed Kurogane's glove in his face, shaking it viciously and then pointed at the cliff.

'He fell?' asked Syaoran and Fai hated him for the question. Why hadn't he grabbed his legs earlier, when Kurogane was still in sight? If he hadn't slipped, the ninja wouldn't have been faced with the decision to let himself drop to save the mage. He hated Syaoran for being late, for being so polite, for the concern he saw in his face. He abruptly stood up and turned to face the cliff. He was going to think of something, and fast. He stood down and dangled his feet in the air, ready to jump, but Syaoran once again pulled him back.

'Let go of me!' Fai shouted in his face.

'We have to go to the village!' Syaoran shouted back and Fai would have hit him right between the eyes just to see that concern disappear.

'I'm not leaving here!'

'We need ropes and more men to get him back. We can find them in the village.'

'I'M NOT LEAVING!' Fai shouted hysterically and for a moment Syaoran just looked at him. Then he did something Fai would not have believed was possible. He pulled one hand away and slapped the mage hard across the face. Fai reeled with the force of the impact and then he turned to face Syaoran.

'We need to go to the village. Now.'

Fai shook his head and that seemed to clear his thoughts a little. Yes, Syaoran was right, they needed ropes and more people, and standing here and behaving like a mad child who's toy had been taken was not going to solve anything. He nodded his head, took one look back at the cliff to memorize the setting and then followed Syaoran to the village. The trip took less than five minutes, but it seemed like five years to Fay. And when he saw the lights in front of him, he couldn't help it any more. He ran in front of Syaoran and opened the first door in front of him. It was a small house and the heat inside almost made Fai faint from the shock. He had forgotten how cold it was outside.

'We need help!' He shouted. 'We need ropes and a few men. My friend has fallen…' his voice broke at this, and he waited for some sort of answer. Behind him Syaoran was holding Sakura in his hands. She had apparently fainted.

'Close that damn door, you idiot, before all the heat goes out!' They turned around to see a tall man with a gun in his hand. Fai pushed the door closed with his foot and then started again:

'We need help! Our friend has…'

He was abruptly cut out by a fist he didn't have time to dodge. He hit the wall behind him hard enough to bounce back, a trickle of blood flowing out of his mouth.

'Get the fuck out of my house, you tramps.'

'But, sir, our friend…' Fai started weekly then dropped it. It was hard to believe, bordering on impossible to believe that this man would not help them, but he was not going to waste any more time with him.

'Then could you please be so kind as to show us to a place where people would be more… willing to help?' he asked, one of his best smiles on, not caring about the pain that smile inflicted upon his recently kicked mouth.

'Out of my house and to the right. Where you can hear voices. Now out!'

He shoved them out, banging the door shut behind them, and for a moment Fai could only concentrate on breathing, because the air outside was so shockingly cold that it was painful to draw breath. But he turned right, moving carefully along the house wall, noticing that the storm was somehow abating.

He found another door, this one with a bright red sign of some kind of dragon with its wings spread out behind it and some curving, sinuous writing under it. He hoped this was an in, he hoped that there were people inside, that they would help. He opened the door, and once again the warmth inside made him gasp for air. He looked at the faces turned in surprise at him and realized that these men were not going to help either. Most of them were half drunk, and the ones that were not didn't look any friendly. But he had to ask.

'We need help' he said in a loud voice, startling a few of the ones who had fallen asleep with their heads on the table. 'My friend has fallen of a cliff very near here, and we have to get him out before he freezes. We need rope and maybe two men.'

The silence that followed told Fai all he needed to know.

'At least give me some rope, so I can climb down and get him myself.'

Silence again.

'Please' he breathed. 'I can't do it by myself, please, I beg you, help me…'

Nothing.

He turned to face Syaoran and before the boy could say anything he grabbed his hand.

'You have to stay here with Sakura-chan. But I need my cloak back. And I need your belt.'

'But, Fai-san, you can't do it alone.'

'I have to. You can't leave the princess and I can't not go, so give me the belt. Please hurry', he added as he was gently but efficiently taking his cloak from Sakura. Syaoran did as he was told and then watched Fai put on his cloak before he turned for the door.

'Get a warm room and prepare a hot bath for when we come back' he said as he opened the door. Without looking back he entered the blazing storm outside and shut the door behind him.

He adjusted to the cold a lot easier with his cloak on, and this helped a bit. He oriented himself fast and started back they way they had come.

The way back made him feel time was somehow more elastic than anyone could imagine. It had seemed five years on the way to the village, but he couldn't walk fast enough now. He tripped once on a hidden branch and the cold snow melted on his skin, creating a cold, thin layer of ice that hurt like hell. But he didn't mind. He didn't care. Because this kind of cold could kill a healthy person in less than half an hour. So it could kill an injured one al lot faster. He just hoped that the damn ninja was stubborn enough not to give up too fast.

He reached the cliff and looked down. His heart made a weird move in his chest, as if it was trying to go both up and down, trying to beat faster and stop at the same time. He could see Kurogane. The fall hadn't been that bad, apparently, it had only seemed that way because the snow had made it impossible to see more than an arm's length away. Kurogane was lying on his back, his left shoulder at an alarmingly strange angle, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He was half covered in snow, but Fai could see small and rare puffs of air coming out of his mouth, and that sight made him happier than he had been in a very long time. He was alive.

He lowered himself on the edge of the cliff and then let himself fall into the pit, careful not to land too close to Kurogane. He then turned to him and started shaking him, swiftly taking the snow off him. Kurogane grunted, and Fai had never heard something so beautiful in his life. He took the ninja's face in his hands then he slapped him gently. Kurogane opened his eyes in a flash of pain and stared at the mage in disbelief.

'What…' he started, but he couldn't finish as he was taken by a fit of coughing so violent Fai had to help him turn to one side. When he eventually stopped, his lips were coated with blood. He tried a weak smile at the mage as he said again.

'What are doing here?'

Fai used most of his strength to push away the numbing horror the sight of Kurogane's bloody lips had started, closed his eyes and smiled at him.

'I came back for my Kuro-pup, of course.'

Kurogane lifted his right hand and put one frozen finger on Fai's lips. He pushed gently.

'You don't need to smile that smile if you don't feel it.' He dropped his finger, feeling utterly exhausted.

Fai had to shake his head twice to get his thoughts back together. He could still feel Kurogane's finger on his lips and it took all he had not to hug the ninja tightly, not to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But if he wanted a tomorrow he had to get Kurogane out of here really fast.

'Can you stand? It's too steep here, but I think I can find another way up. But you can't just sit here, you have to move or you'll freeze to death.'

He got up and tried to pull Kurogane with him, but the ninja wouldn't budge. He turned around and took a good look at Kurogane. He appeared to have a dislocated shoulder, the blood on his lips might indicate at least one broken rib and he was very pale, probably from the cold. But otherwise he seemed unharmed.

'Kuro-rin, you have to get up. Here, let me help you.' He leaned and slid one arm behind Kurogane's waist and tried to pull him up, but the ninja didn't help him and he was just to heavy for Fai to lift on his own.

Kurogane coughed again, and this time blood flew away from his lips to stain the perfectly white snow. Fai's heart screamed a silent scream inside him, but he put that away, he could be hysterical when Kurogane was safe, right now he couldn't.

'Oh, Kuro-pon, you must be cold.' He took off his coat and wrapped it around the fallen ninja, rubbing his arms and chest, trying not to press too hard to hurt, but enough to get the blood going. 'Ok, we rest a few minutes, then we start again.' He lay down beside him and started rocking him gently. Kurogane was silent, an expression Fai couldn't decipher on his face, but then again, if he had fallen into frozen hell he would probably have a weird look too.

After some time passed, when he started to feel the cold creeping in on him, he decided Kurogane was warm enough to try again.

'Ok, this is it Kuro-pup, let's get up.' He pulled at Kurogane, but he still wouldn't budge. A growing fear spread through him, and before he could check himself he asked 'Are you hurt? Do you hurt anywhere?'

Kurogane seemed to ponder that for a little while, then he nodded slowly.

'Where?' Fai's voice had clear signs of panic in it. Kurogane lifted a shaking hand and pointed at Fai's chest. Then his hand slipped back and he appeared to faint. Fai leaned down and slapped him across the face, making more drops of blood fly from his lips and stain the snow.

'Kurogane, you have to help me, I can't do this alone.'

'Then just go' Kurogane's weak voice told him. 'Just leave.'

Fai stared in utter disbelief at the ninja. What was this? Kurogane would never, _never_ abandon hope. Was it the cold? He rubbed gently at his chest and took his head in his hands.

'I'm not going anywhere without you, Kuro-rin. And you can't die here, it's too… it's too peaceful. You want to die in a battle, you want to die fighting, and this is not it. This is not how you die.'

Kurogane's chest seemed to be shaking, and it took Fai some time to realize Kurogane was laughing, or at least trying to. 'What is it, Kuro-pon?'

'You fucking hypocrite… who are you to tell me not to give up? You can't lift me by yourself just leave me. And don't tell me you can't leave me to die, that I have to help you help me, because you should say those words to a mirror. I'm tired of trying to make you want to live. What you're feeling right now, that bottomless despair and frustration, that is what I feel every time you casually risk your life and refuse to help me help you. Get a taste of your medicine and swallow it, 'cause I'm not moving. I'm done. I give up.' He exhaled and closed his eyes.

Fai only stared at him for a while, feeling a coldness creep in his chest that had little to do with the weather.

'You can't mean that' he said in husky voice. 'You have no right to talk like that. I had no idea how you felt, how could I? And you shouldn't just give up because you think I rejected you.'

Kurogane's head snapped up and deep crimson eyes filled Fai's blue ones with a burning intensity.

'Think?'

Fai looked away and said softly 'Yes, think. You never gave me a chance to respond. You throw such a big thing at me and then expect me to react on the spot.'

They were both silent for a few seconds. Both trying to figure out the meaning of their words.

Kurogane gave up first. 'What do you mean?'

Fai only hesitated a brief second before turning the ninja's head around. He leaned closer and gently kissed Kurogane's lips. The ninja's eyes widened in surprise and for a moment only stood there, allowing the mage to kiss him. Then he kissed him back, turning slightly for a better angle. When they parted for air Fai was breathing faster, a fake smile tried to grow on his lips but then died before it could fully bloom.

'I will not leave this place without you. So get up.'

He pulled at Kurogane again, but the ninja still didn't budge.

'Fai' he said 'I really can't move'.

'Your sense of humour needs a lot of help, Kuro-sama. This isn't even remotely funny.'

'No,' said Kurogane gently 'I think I'm Frozen stiff. I can't feel my legs and my right shoulder is dislocated. I'm afraid I literally can't move from here. Sorry,' he added in a small voice.

Fai dropped to his knees and tried to navigate through the intense waves of darkness that washed over him. He hid his face in his palm and stood there, kneeling in front of Kurogane. His mind was working very fast, trying to remember all that he knew of freezing and cold and frostbite. Maybe he was just numb from the cold. Yes, that was it.

He stood up and snapped a branch off the tree. He put it on the snow and spoke a quick succession of words at it while drawing symbols in the air with his right hand.

'Oi, mage, what are you doing?'

Fai ignored him as he wrote his last rune in the air and then spoke the command word and the branch burst into lively flames. Kurogane looked at the strange thing and thought the heat it was emanating was a touch too intense for so small a fire.

'You said you couldn't do magic any more.'

'I said I _wouldn't _do magic any more' Fai corrected him. 'This should warm you some. I'll go look for a way up and for some stronger branches to carry you on. You're going to have to teach me how to build a sledge or something, because I really can't carry you.'

'But…'

'Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes' Fai interrupted, turned and left. Kurogane watched him disappear around the edge of the cliff and then his eyes were attracted to the flames. Yes, he could feel the heat, he could feel his frozen limbs warm up, and treasured the feeling.

Fai came back some ten minutes later with five big long branches that he started to tie together best as he could using Syaoran's belt and some of Kurogane's armour straps. The result looked horrible and unreliable, but it would have to do.

'Can you move a bit yet?

Kurogane tried to move his legs and found that he could do a little of that, but the change in position also moved his shoulder, and that sent a wave of such sickening pain that he blacked out. When he woke up he was looking at the sky and he was moving slowly. He turned his head to see Fai pull at the contraption he had built. He was lying on it, covered with the mage's warm coat and the branch of fire was resting on his feet. It took a lot not to give into the instinct of brushing it away as he realized it wasn't burning him, just warming him up. It wasn't enough, but it was a lot better than sitting in that hole, feeling the cold take hold of his limbs and him not able to do anything about it. He could see from the corner of his eyes the line of the hill. It was very steep but only about a few feet high. It was maddening to see their goal so close and still not be able to touch it.

Then the world changed swiftly and he couldn't hold his instinct in this time. He moved, trying to crouch, as the makeshift stretcher was going up through the air and then landed a few feet above on the hill. His struggling made him drop in the snow and the flame die. He could immediately feel the cold seep in his limbs, his face glazed with ice already.

'Kurogane!' Fai's voice kept him from fainting again. The mage sounded desperate and extremely tired. He dropped near the warrior and turned him face up. Kurogane made a grimace as his shoulder moved again, but he tried a smile for the mage.

'You took me by surprise.'

'I thought you were asleep. God, what were you thinking, throwing yourself in the snow like that?'

He pulled Kurogane back on the stretcher and wrapped him in the white and blue Celes coat.

'Stay still, we're almost there.'

He started pulling again, and this time Kurogane could hear him breathe in the cold silence. He sounded winded, almost in pain.

'Maybe you should rest. Don't give yourself a rupture or something.'

'Shut… up…' Fai managed to say and pushed on. After a while 'I can… see… the lights… we're there…'

* * *

The water was not as hot as Fai would have wanted it to be, but it had to do. He went to Kurogane and took his hands into his to get the ninja's attention.

'I'm going to undress you to put you in the bath, ok?'

Kurogane's head snapped back, suddenly aware of his situation.

'You're gonna undress me?'

'We can't very well have you in there with your clothes on.' Fai said while gently removing the blue and white cloak. Kurogane's breathing was still very shallow and he was deadly pale, but a small blush rose to his checks nonetheless.

Fai giggled. 'Is Kuro-sama shy?'

'Shut up.' He looked away. 'I can do this myself, you know.'

'What, undress?'

'Yes.'

Fai let go of the cloak and stood a step back.

'Then, by all means, don't let me stop you.'

Kurogane tried to do it, he really did, but there was no strength left in him. He was so tired and cold that staying awake required all of his resources. He tried anyway. His left hand shot arrows of white, bright pain through the shoulder and bright white flashes of white through his brain. He felt Fai's hands steadying him and realized he was bordering unconsciousness.

'Why don't you let me do it' Fai said in a soft voice and easily unbuttoned the cloak and Kurogane's coat. When the thick clothing fell off him he felt a sudden gush of extremely cold air rush to his wet clothes and his teeth started chattering.

'Yes, I know, just one more moment.' Fai said as his fingers worked their way through the many buckles of his outer armour. Whether it was the cold or Fai's fingers that made Kurogane shudder he could never tell, but he was betting on the latter. His armour fell on the floor with a thick thud and he had just enough time to think that this was the first time someone else had touched his armour and lived before Fai's fingers touched his chest as he supported him while he was taking of his undershirt. He let out a grunt.

'Sorry, I know my hands are cold, I'll be done in a minute.'

Cold? What was the mage talking about? _Nothing_ had felt as warm or as wonderful to Kurogane's skin before. But his teeth were chattering too hard for him to convey that, so he didn't. He let Fai undress him to his underwear and then he felt the mage pull at him.

'We have to get you into the tub. You have to get up and climb in.'

Oh, right, the tub. He stood up on rubber feet that wouldn't support him and let Fai guide him to the tub. Fai's incredibly hot hand pulled first at one foot, then at the other as he put him in the bath.

The sudden contact with the water made him reel a bit and Fai helped him lie down. He fought a sudden fear that he would drown as his head lolled back, but Fai's steady hand pulled him back and cleared his face of the water.

'Waw, I didn't know Kuro-puppy likes water so much! Next world that has a lake I'm gonna make you swim!'

Kurogane didn't know if Fai was being so fluffy to make him feel less embarrassed by his situation or if he really was going to make him swim next time.

'The water is not that hot, but I'll bring hotter water and I'll rise the temperature gradually. Don't worry, you'll fell better in no time.'

He turned around to get the water and he picked up a steaming bowl.

'You have to tell me if you feel like fainting, ok?'

Kurogane nodded slowly and smiled. Slowly, so very slowly, Fai poured the water in the tub. The fresh water mixed with the one already around him and hot waves touched delicately as his skin, first on his chest, then his thighs, then at his feet and toes. It was one of the best sensations he had ever felt. His body was waking up.

'How is it?' Fai asked, concern in his voice.

He tried to say that it was good, but only an approving grunt came out. Fai giggled again and poured more of the hot water in the tub.

Kurogane thought that the combination of Fai's giggles and the warmth around him was worth remembering.

The water in Fai's bowl was gone, all mixed in the tub. Fai put it down and turned to face Kurogane.

'I'm gonna bring another bowl, so just stay put, ok?'

The second bowl of water put feeling back into his body, and by the time the third one was done he could also move. He didn't feel better, though. He could now feel pain all over, especially at his dislocated shoulder. _That_ needed to be addressed before he went to bed. But he could move now, and he didn't have the words to thank Fai for this.

'How long am I gonna have to stay in the water?' he asked, genuinely curious.

'Well, about two more hours' Fai said. Kurogane's face dropped.

'You're joking.'

'Yes, I am. I'll help you out in a couple of minutes, I just need to get some towels. Kuro-rin has to be a good pup and wait just a little longer.'

'Well, it's not like I can go anywhere, is there?'

'Yes, you're right.' He looked like he wanted to say more, but then he turned and left the bathroom. Left all by himself, Kurogane started feeling sleepy, so he looked about the room to keep his mind occupied. It was a very small room, the bathtub occupying a large part of it. The windows were glazed with ice and Kurogane remembered the cold outside. His body had recuperated enough for him to get the feeling back into his extremities, so he wiggled his toes and examined his feet. It didn't look like he was going to lose anything to frostbite. Fai had made it in time.

He had never, in his entire adult life, felt so helpless. There was a part of him that wanted desperately to sit up, to get out of the tub and back into his armour despite his weakness, in fact, to fight that weakness and prove stronger. But there was also a part of him that enjoyed this. Fai's behaviour towards him proved the mage cared for him. He didn't want Fai to stop.

He looked at the floor and saw his armour entangled with the white-and-blue robe. He wanted that, he wanted Fai, and if he was ever to have him he had to prove he too could use help now and again. Once again the mage had proven that he could handle desperate situations if need be. He wasn't as helpless as he made others believe. He didn't _need_ protection, but Kurogane thought Fai _wanted_ protection. Which brought to mind the vivid image of Fai battling the two-headed bear. Swift, graceful, decisive, all hints of play gone from his face. Beautiful, oh, so beautiful.

He felt a hint of a blush burn his cheeks, and of course Fai chose _this_ moment to enter the bathroom with and old, baggy robe in one hand and several towels in the other. He was smiling brightly.

'Kuro-sama, you look hot' he said as he placed the robe and towels on a chair, and before Kurogane could comprehend what Fai had wanted to say, his tired mind produced an image of the two of them, naked, rocking gently, sweat going down their backs. _No! No! No!_ he screamed at his perverted mind, _that's not what he meant_ He felt Fai's hands touching his chest and jerked violently, opening his eyes.

'Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were hot enough…' he stopped as he eventually understood his own pun and smiled mischievously.

'Now, now, Kuro-pu, you're too tired for _that_. And I always knew you were hot.' He took a towel and held it in front of the warrior, motioning him to stand up.

'Come now, we have to get you to bed.'

Kurogane slowly rose from the bath, but he almost lost control of his legs and he sat on the edge of the tub, holding on to Fai to steady himself.

'Easy, now, you'll get dizzy if you stand up so fast. Plus you've been in hot water for so long.' He started to rub Kurogane's back with the towel and then he helped his feet out of the tub. He wrapped a dry towel around his back to keep him warm and then he kneeled in front of him to dry his legs. When that was done he stared at Kurogane's feet for a while before looking the ninja in the eyes and smiling.

'Your feet are ok. I can't see any sign of frostbite.' He stood up and grabbed the robe. He helped Kurogane put it on and then opened the bathroom door. Cold air rushed in so fast and so sudden that Kurogane almost fell to his feet. But Fai held him and he didn't.

'Our room is across the hall. Come on, let's go'

_Our_ room?

He walked on feet that felt like cotton to the door frame and he leaned against it to steady himself. He shook his head to clear it and then thought that he wouldn't be able to find a better chance to fix his dislocated shoulder.

'A few more steps and we're there' Fai said and pulled at him gently. Kurogane looked at him. He was sure the mage would fight Kurogane on this one, but that was that.

'I have to take care of my shoulder first' he said.

'Sure, sure, I'll get someone to help with that' Fai answered and pulled at him again.

'No, I mean now.'

'Oh?' Fai said and looked up at him. 'How, Kuro-sama?'

'Just hold my right hand, will you?'

'Sure' Fai said in an unconvinced voice, and before he could lose his courage, his bearings, what was left of his strength and Fai's uncomprehending gaze, he pulled back and then slammed his left shoulder against the door flame. His scream mingled with Fai's as a wave of pain washed through him and his kneed unbuckled. He fell and Fai could only help him lean to the wall. The pain was already waning, he had done it, but Fai was not aware of that. His hands were all over his face, and his neck, slapping him gently as he kept saying his name again and again. Finally he looked up and captured his horror struck gaze.

'Yeah, I'm here.'

'Why did you do that?' Fai's voice almost broke.

'Fixed my shoulder.'

'You idiot! You could have hurt yourself! What if you fell in the hallway, what if you hit your head on the door? What if you fell _back_ and splashed your head against the tub? What if y…'

'I didn't, so shut up. Now help me up, I'm freezing.'

This seemed to focus Fai, and he helped the ninja to his feet.

'Don't ever do that again. You scared me to death.'

They crawled down the hallway and Fai opened the door to their room. It was small and the only furniture was a big bed covered in blankets all colours and sizes, a big table near a wall but no chairs. It was hot, almost chokingly hot. But it was good. He had no idea how the mage had managed to get this room, or to heat it so, but he was immensely in his debt.

'Before we get you to bed we need to put some clothes on you.' Fai said and helped Kurogane sit on the side of the bed. It felt soft and inviting. He had to struggle not to fall on his back. Fai came close to him with a pair of black pants in his hands.

'Let's start with these, shall we?'

He knelt in front of Kurogane and eased his feel into the pants. He held his hands as the wounded ninja stood and then allowed the mage to pull the pants up. He felt like a sick child and every fiber in his body screamed that he could do that himself, he didn't feel _this_ weak, but he let Fai do it nonetheless. He wanted Fai to help him, wanted to let Fai be his support. In fact, he needed this. So he fought his instincts. Fai's fingers worked at the buttons and then his cold fingers opened the robe and let it slip off kurogane's back. He turned around to get the shirt, but kurogane's hand shot out and grabbed at his wrist. Fai looked up surprised.

'What?'

Kurogane dragged him closer and hugged him, resting his head on the mage's blond hair. He ran his left hand down Fai's back and pressed as hard as he could, pushing him into his skin, trying to remember the shape and feeling of Fai.

'I love you' he said simply and then let go. He sat on the bed again. Fai just stood in front of him for a while. His right hand cupped kurogane's cheek gently and he leaned to kiss him softly.

'I know you do, but for now you have to sleep, and to sleep you have to get dressed. So stop distracting me, ok?'

Kurogane nodded, thinking that Fai had not said he loved him back and wondering if that meant something or not. But then Fai was gingerly lifting Kurogane's hands, concern in his blue eyes as he looked at kurogane's face for any sign of pain before he slipped a shirt on him. When both his hands were in he started buttoning it and when he was finished with that he helped Kurogane lie down.

'Don't fall asleep yet, I'll bring you something to drink.'

He opened his eyes to see the corner of an ice glazed window. Fai had drawn the courtains before going to sleep so there was very little light entering the room. He felt blissfully warm and infinitely good. The pain in his muscles was gone. Fai's horrible-tasting medicine had apparently worked magic in him. He frowned at that thought. Maybe Fai _had_ done something to the drink. Which reminded him, hadn't the mage said he wasn't going to use magic any more? Kurogane could distinctly remember several instances when the mage had almost lost his life, but still hadn't used magic to save himself. Yesterday, however, he had used magic to make the branch burn with that special heating-not-burning fire, and then to swoop Kurogane up a hill. What was that all about?

He felt movement at his side and suddenly understood why it had felt so warm and pleasant. Fai was stirring awake beside him, his eyes opening in such a slow manner that Kurogane had the chance to actually _see_ the mage waking. It was a thoroughly beautiful sight. He leaned down to kiss him.

'Good morning'

Fai received the kiss but didn't respond in kind.

'What is it?' Kurogane asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

'Are you ok?' Fai asked in turn.

Kurogane took his time with the answer. He was better, but he wasn't ok. Not really.

'I'm better' he said. Fai smiled widely and stood up in the bed.

'I better go get some breakfast, you must be hungry.' He turned his head so Kurogane couldn't see his face and started to put on his boots. Kurogane watched him and a very unpleasant thought ran through his head.

'Mage, look at me.'

Fai started at the command in the rough voice and turned his head. His eyes were a bit afraid.

'Yes, Kuro-pon?'

'What's wrong?'

'Wrong, Kuro-rin? Nothing's wrong. What do you mean?'

Kurogane sighed a painful sigh and then tried to read the mage's eyes. He couldn't. His heart fluttered in his chest and the pain in his stomach killed his hunger.

'Fai, I love you.' He said in a low voice. He looked as the mage lowered his head, a sharp pain in his eyes. Fai didn't say anything. Despair grabbed Kurogane's mind and started pushing everything aside.

'Fai...'

'I know' Fai said, 'I know, you told me. But please don't say it again.' His voice sounded shaky.

'Why not? It's true.'

Fai sighed and lifted his head.

'It shouldn't be.'

His eyes were cold, but Kurogane saw he was hiding something. Still, the words bit at him.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm trouble. And I don't want you to get in trouble. Like I said, I don't want anyone to get be hurt because of me. And look at yourself, you almost got killed. Twice.'

'And you were the one to save me, remember? Twice.'

Fai's head snapped up as Kurogane said these words.

'You're cruel, Kurogane.'

_I'm cruel? Me?_

"Fai, get here.' Slowly, invitingly. Hope, pain, fear.

Fai looked at him the longest of times and then couldn't stand it anymore. He leaped at the ninja and kissed him. Kurogane caught him and let him ravage his mouth. He held him tight. Fai's kiss slowed down to something they could both share, and Kurogane licked at the mage's lower lip. Fai puffed in his mouth and Kurogane felt a shudder go through his entire body, suddenly not cold anymore. He stroked Fai's hair while his tongue slowly entered Fai's mouth and brushed against his teeth. Fai's tongue met his and they both felt something like electricity bolt through them. They played at this for a while, and then Kurogane brushed his tongue against the roof of Fai's mouth. The reaction was instantaneous. Fai drew back as his teeth snapped closed, missing Kurogane a by barely an inch. His breath was hitching and the look in his eyes told Kurogane all he needed to know. Fai darted at him again, this time sliding his kisses down Kurogane's jawbone. Kurogane gasped as Fai's breath went down his neck accompanied by soft, wet fluttering kisses. Fai stopped and looked at him, pretend concern on his face.

'Does Kuro-pu want me to stop?'

Kurogane smirked and pulled his head closer to his.

'I don't think you can' he whispered in his year, then kissed it and sucked on the lobe for a brief second before he let it go. He ran the tips of his fingers down his lover's back, liking the small shudders he was causing.

'Kuro-pu is right. But he's mean. He doesn't want me to enjoy myself. He wants to do all the work. Why don't you just relax and let me do it?'

'Yeah, you wish', Kurogane smirked.

Fai pouted. 'Just this once? Please?' he went back to kissing his neck, then went around his collarbone before coming up to his ear. 'Please, Kuro-pu, just this once?' he whispered in his ear while his hand was going up and down the back of his head, gently grabbing at his short hair. The area back there started tingling a little and Kurogane could actually feel his desire for the mage reach some new height. He _wanted_ him, wanted him _bad_, wanted him _now_. But he was still weak, he could feel his muscles trembling with fatigue as well as desire. Maybe he should let Fai do things his way…

He sighed and looked away.

'What do you want to do?'

Fai stood up and clapped his hands.

'Yay! Kuro-wanwan will let me! But I'm not going to _tell _him, I'm going to _show_ him.' He kissed Kurogane again, this time slowly and deeply as he pushed the ninja on his back. When Kurogane's head touched the pillow Fai's hands started gently undressing him. He wasn't wearing much, Kurogane noticed, so it was easy and fast work for Fai. When he reached the pants Fai just pulled them down and then stared at Kurogane's erection in disbelief.

'You _are_ much better, now aren't you, Kuro-chu?'

Kurogane blushed.

'Shut up.'

As if wanting to comply with kurogane's instructions but not finding any other way to do it, Fai plunged down and took Kurogane's erection in his mouth. Kurogane jerked as he felt the warm, wet mouth slowly engulfing him and the tip of the tongue slowly going across his tip. Fai giggled and that made some sort of deep, grumbling shiver go through Kurogane's body. He felt himself melting, loosing touch with everything but Fai. When the mage pulled up for air he looked at him with unbelieving eyes. Fai licked his lips then pulled himself up to kiss Kurogane firmly on his neck, going up and down randomly. Kurogane started pulling at his clothes. Fai helped him as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and then took it off in one liquid motion. Kurogane couldn't help himself any longer. He stood up and clutched the small mage in his arms. He felt his shivers as he ran his hands down his back and Fai put his face on kurogane's neck and started kissing and licking, but with slower movements this time, enjoying the taste of Kurogane's skin. Then he pushed the ninja back on the pillow.

'No cheating, Kuro-chan', he said on his lover's chest and then licked a line down its middle, ending up at his bellybutton. His tongue made a circle around it before pushing down a couple of times. A small cry escaped Kurogane's mouth and Fai chuckled again.

The mage stood up near him and took his pants off. Kurogane watched open-mouthed. His eyes slid down the mage's body hungrily, taking in the sight. Fai was lean, almost skinny, but he looked… firm was the only word that could reach kurogane's mind as his eyes noticed the mage's erection. Yes, firm was the word. He licked his lips and then noticed Fai was looking at him with a wide grin on his face. He quickly looked away as he felt the blush going back on his face. Fai chuckled.

'Does Kuro-puppy want to eat me? You had that look on your face.' Fai pouted and sat down on the bed. He grabbed Kurogane in his left hand and pumped him gently. 'But he promised to let _me_ do the work, so he better not move'. He smiled again and kissed the swordsman on the lips. He then straddled Kurogane and went back to kissing his chest. He went down slowly this time, rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing their erections together in a way the made Kurogane gasp for breath again and again. But Fai kept changing the rhythm. Only teasing and letting go, until Kurogane was very close to screaming. Then Fai placed one of his hands on Kurogane's stomach as he slowly pushed himself up. He then positioned himself on top and guided Kurogane inside him, slowly, oh so slowly. Kurogane held his breath, not wanting to move even an inch and risk hurting the mage. He was also in complete shock. He had expected _something_. But not this. Fai moved a bit back and forth and then slammed himself down all the way. He hissed a bit and then stopped. Kurogane frowned concern, but then he noticed the look on Fai's face. His head was tilted to the side, his bonds not quite managing to hide his tightly closed eyes. He also had a small frown, but it wasn't concern it was expressing. Fai bit his lower lip and then ran his tongue across his upper one in a hungry gesture. He started rocking gently. Kurogane's eyes closed when this happened. He had made love to people before. He had made love to both women and men before. But he had never, _ever_, felt like this. It wasn't just pleasure that ran through him. It wasn't the usual hunger for release. This was more like a complete and deep desire to please, to make this last as long as he could, to make the connection permanent. If he had to choose between his life as a ninja, his duty to Tomoyo, his strength, his swords, his position, his _everything_ for this connection, he wouldn't even blink. He wanted Fai beyond reason now, but more than that, he wanted Fai to feel what he was feeling, he wanted the mage to share this pleasure also. He began to thrust, slowly at first, then, as Fai didn't make an attempt to stop him, with a bit more courage. He felt himself slide a bit deeper and Fai let out a small cry. Kurogane opened his eyes to look at the mage, but he didn't seem hurt. Quite the contrary. His head was thrust to the back, his neck completely exposed, his back arched. Kurogane moved slowly as he stood up in bed to kiss that inviting exposed neck and chest. Fai's eyes snapped open when Kurogane licked one of his ears and he seemed on the verge of saying something, but Kurogane kissed it away. Then he let himself fall back to the pillow and watched Fai move up and down, slowly at first, then going faster as he lost himself. He started moaning silently as he did so, and Kurogane liked this a lot. The mage apparently could _never_ keep quiet. Then this thought was also obliterated from his head as Fai built up more speed and before he could stop himself he grabbed Fai's erection in both his hands and held it tightly. Fai screamed as he came in his hands and the uncontrollable spasming around Kurogane sent him over the edge just a few seconds later. He heard another scream and thought it sounded like his voice, but he didn't care. His whole body was ravished by the power of the orgasm, and he didn't let go of Fai until the last twitch settled. A bit of his splattered brain told him to pull free of Fai before he lost _all_ reason, and he did just that, lifting the mage easily and placing him next to him. The blond seemed to be fighting for air and his eyes were shut. He was biting his lip again, and Kurogane kissed him. Fai opened his eyes to look at him.

'You…' he gasped for air but didn't make it. He closed his eyes again. A smile spread on his lips, a true smile that went up his face to meet his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were also smiling. 'You cheated' he managed to let out.

Kurogane smirked. He didn't trust his voice so he didn't reply. Instead he wrapped his hand around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him closer. He grabbed a blanket that was half under him and half on the floor and put it on top of them. With this done, he closed his eyes, held Fai tighter in his arms and fell asleep.

Fai did not fall asleep as fast, though. He lay there in Kurogane's arms, slowly regaining his breath. He wanted to die. He had allowed Kurogane to get too close, and this time he felt he would die just to keep this moment unstained. But he also wanted to live. Desperately. Because Kurogane had been there to share the moment with him. It had been perfect because Kurogane was there. He never wanted to let go of the ninja. He wanted to believe that somehow things would work themselves out. And he decided he would try with all his might to _make_ them work. He breathed Kurogane's scent in and liked it, he ran a hand down his chest and liked it. He snuggled closer and allowed himself to slide into sleep as well, for the first time in a long while sure he would not be pestered by nightmares. He would probably dream, but with Kurogane holding him like this, with his breath puffing in his hear, how bad could those dreams be? Not bad at all. He fell asleep.


End file.
